Servers/The Rise of Morgoth
Welcome visitor, to the Rise of Morgoth! The Rise of Morgoth server is a survival-roleplay server with an active Owner, 9koopa (or Melkor), and a somewhat active Co-owner. We have many players who regularly log in, some of which are leaders of factions. (Note this number is dwindling, many faction leader positions are open!) Current Server News *Almost all kingdoms are looking for members, and even more factions are without kings! *We no longer use Server Dollars ($). We now use silver coins! *The Angband Wars have begun! *The "NPC Battles" event is now in place. *We are going to start using the Siege Mode Mod, recommended by Mevans! *We have a modpack, I just forgot to add a link. This is it. Server Rules For more information on the rules of the server, do /rules. # Activity in the overworld is not allowed. It causes a lot of lag. # No griefing whatsoever. (Looting NPC buildings is not considered griefing unless it is claimed by a player. Raiding player builds, i.e. taking from chests, is allowed without griefing if it isn't protected) # Extensive swearing is not encouraged. Note that not encouraged and not allowed are different. But sexual nicknames/language (ex, naming yourself "PenisPerson", etc) is not tolerated. # Do not harass the staff (please /mail 9koopa if a staff member harasses you. Note that being challenged to a duel isn't harassment...) # No camp-killing players and please refrain from killing new players. # No one owns any specific biome except for the king/queen (a king/queen role can be obtained by applying for it in server). # There is no PvPing at spawn, if you manage to find a way to, /mail 9koopa. # No hacking allowed... This one's pretty obvious. (You will be banned without warning) # Common sense people. Use it. # Don't claim your own bounty using the Bounty plugin. It's generally frowned upon. # Keep the world beautiful. It's ugly to see random holes and floating trees. # Do not make custom waypoints less than 200 blocks from anyone's build unless given permission by the owner of the build. # You don't claim to become king/queen. You apply to the staff to become a king/queen. Koopa keeps a list of all the kings/queens and will edit the list if there is an application. # No spawn killing or killing someone within 30 seconds after they've logged in. In the event of TP killing, it counts if they die within 5 minutes of logging in/tping. # No killing player's troops while they are offline or afk (unless allowed) in bannered areas. The only exception is troops set to Guard mode (Not Halted). # Fangorn forest is off limits! It causes the user's data to become corrupted and crashes the server. You will lose your items if you do this as the only way to fix this is to delete your user data. (We figured out what causes corruption, so just make sure your computer can handle Fangorn and you'll be fine) # Rhun is open again, but if you want to preserve it for further updates, don't explore it too much. # No excessively advertising servers. If it gets annoying, there will be consequences. # Don't be unrealistic with More Player Models. Follow lore. Example: A wood-elf player using Balrog model wouldn't make sense. # Lastly, have fun guys! It's what we're here to do! Didn't follow the rules? Or wrongly banned? Here are the Ban Appeals. Staff To contact an admin or 9koopa, it is recommended that you leave a message on their wall either on this wiki or on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. If there is an admin on the server and you wish to contact them about a private matter, use this command: /helpop (the message here) Owner *9koopa, Melkor, the First Dark Lord Co-Owner *sentinel_7, Margoz the Lôke-khan of Rhún Admins *DrPotatow, Faramir of Ithilien Helpers *direranger50, Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs *GSJDude03, Thingol II, King of the Verräternben (Custom fac) Our Server Wiki Our server wikia home page is located here. Some recommended pages on the wiki include the diplomacy page and the factions page. Server Factions All information on our factions can be found here on the Rise of Morgoth Server wiki. Category:Servers